Dino Andrade
Dino Andrade (born September 16, 1963) manages dual careers as both an American voice actor and the Creator/Owner Operator of the geek dating/community website SoulGeek.Com. In the 1990s, Andrade dabbled as a screenwriter and independent film maker with no immediate plans to return to film making. Filmography - voice actor Video games * World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King (2008–2010) -- Professor Putricide, Mekkatorque, Mimiron, The Death Knight Gnomes * Brütal Legend (2009) -- The Reaper & Hairbangers * Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - The Scarecrow & Various Insane Inmates. * Nerf N-Strike Elite (2009) -- The Patrolbots * Tales of Vesperia Xbox 360 (2008) * Guitar Hero: On Tour (2008) * Call of Duty: Roads to Victory PSP (2007) Television * Ring Force Five (2008 NBC Animated Pilot) - Morae (series Villain) * Great Family Getaways: Orlando (2008) - Narrator * Martin (2007 Adult Swim Animated Pilot) - Martin (series lead) * Wolf's Rain (2004) * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2002) * Saint Tail (2001) Online series * 2009 A True Story (2008) -- Mayor of Los Angeles, Chief Network Executive * Kevin Costners' The Explorer's Guild (2008) -- Father Russeau (series villain) * Tomb Raider (2007) -- Rodrigo, Moctezuma, Janitor. * PvP: The Series (2007) - Skull the Troll Commercials * ARCO Gas Institute Radio (2009) -- Benjamin Franklin * Voice of "Gil" the official mascot of the Gilroy Gardens theme Park in Northern California. (2008–2009) * The voice of "Pop" of "Snap", "Crackle" & "Pop" for all US Rice Krispies advertising campaigns including TV commercials, online campaigns and radio spots. (2007–2009) * Dodgers Radio Los Angeles Dodgers (2007) * Church's Chicken (2007) * California Nutrition Network PSA (2006) * Belterra Radio (2006) * Marley Park (2006) Features * Kamlu - Mangli (2009 Animated) * Fast & Furious - Scratch (2009) * Doin' Life (1986) * Knights of the City (1986) * House (1986 film) (1986)- gremlin voices * Girls Just Want to Have Fun (film) (1985) Filmography - live action film maker * Bob's Video (1999) - writer, director, and co-executive producer, actor(uncredited) * Pumpkin Man (1998) - writer Filmography - live action actor Television * The Trials of Rosie O'Neill (1990) - Actor * Hulk Hogan's Rock N' Wrestling (1985) - Sketch Comedian Commercials * Bank of America * McDonald's * Delta Air Lines Personal life Andrade was married to the late voice actress Mary Kay Bergman (1961–1999) of South Park fame until her struggle with chronic depression led to her suicidehttp://www.mkbmemorial.com/officialobit.txt. Andrade has become active in raising mental health awareness and plans to launch the Mary Kay Bergman Project, a mental health outreach program for artists and entertainers . Bergman shared Andrade's interest in science-fiction, horror, fantasy and animation. Her loss served as a chief inspiration behind the creation of SoulGeek.com - a geek dating and community website - which is dedicated to her name. The site was launched in July 2007 and has thousands of members worldwide . Andrade has a passion for symphonic film scores and is an avid baseball fan, supporting the Los Angeles Dodgers. References External links *Dino Andrade's Personal Site * Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:American voice actors